Lunar Sangua
Navigator House Basilious has a shrouded past that few know and even fewer speak about. At some point during the founding of the sub-sector this house fled to the edge of the Imperium to get from under the eyes that wished them harm. The were known for their great knowledge of passage corridors on the outer edges. This led them founding Lunar Sangua and to start rebuilding their prestige. The location of the planet is in Segmentum Ultima in the Damuterr System. The system itself is the eastern most fringe subsector with warp paths to the Wilderness Space and untamed wilds of the Frontier Worlds. The Moon of Lunar Sangua itself is rich with life and material. But most of its materials dedicated for use for its citizens and the farming equipment for them themselves. But a portion of its resources and food are donated to the Imperium under it tiffs and agreements that were made over ten thousand years ago. But their main production that they can great pride in is in the Navigators they produce for the Imperial fleets. Biosphere Lunar Sangua is a terrestrial moon around Blüde Seod with an extremely slow axial rotation. Days and nights here can last as long as an Earth-week (depending on the season). Forests of giant fungal organisms dominate much of the surface. The flesh of these huge mushroom trees dry out during the long, hot days, becoming tough and woody. Building upon this hardened material is what allows them to grow so tall. A terrestrial planet famous for its luminescent trees and its ancient ruins. A hot and humid world famed for its many rivers and swamps, as well as its dark damp forests and for its meadows of electro-luminescent flowers and its green oceans. History Navigator House Basilious position of control over nearly all Imperial shipping and interstellar commerce in subsector Ishtar places them in a rare position of power, one that sits almost beyond the reach of both the Administratum and even the Inquisition itself. It is a position that Navigator House Basilious have mercilessly exploited down through the millennia and used to gather vast wealth and influence. Though across the long span of years this power has risen and fallen, it has endured longer than almost all other Imperial edifices in the subsector. Its influence and alliances stretch far beyond pure material riches. The Navigators of House Basilious maintain a large standing army, and employ a cadre of highly-trained, well-equipped, and sometimes genetically-enhanced household troops utterly loyal to their bloodline. When circumstances dictate, House Basilious draw on their vast wealth to employ the very best mercenary forces available and, with sufficient warning of impending war, can field composite armies rivaling an orbiting Imperial defense force in size and resources. Sanguinum Guard for the name of the Navigator Moon Astra Militarum Regiments. These soldiers are raised from the mercenary and defense forces devoted to the Navigator house of Lunar Sangua. These soldiers are a tithe paid more for honor than anything else as the true resource of the planet is the navigators themselves. Deployed usually as guards for the navigators or as swamp warfare experts these soldiers are average for the Astra Militarum. House Basilious maintain the most splendid palaces, exquisite estates, and gorgeous pleasure gardens of the Ishtar subsector. Most are located far from the eyes of the average man and woman of the Imperium on Lunar Sangua, though they often maintain more utilitarian, if still richly appointed, chancelleries in most large starports and planetary capital cities in the sector. While powerful in the Sector this house has little influence outside of it. House Basilious is highly secretive and highly competitive, so they jealously guard the knowledge of safe Warp routes from each other. A House's fame and fortune depends on its ability to safely guide vessels through the Warp and the reputation for doing so that it maintains. House Basilious has suffered great shame within the more established dominions of the Imperium. They have opted to move their power-base completely to the edge of known space to the Ishtar Subsector, where they were clinging to the barest strands of their former status and power. A Navigator who is a member of House Basilious is part of a fallen bloodline that is slowly rising again to stand defiant against those that once cast them down. House Basilious has developed a cunning and opportunistic mindset alongside a skill that is often lacked by more comfortably indolent Houses. This tends to make these Navigators far more resourceful than their more well-established kin, while at the same time their Warp Eye often becomes more perceptive. House Basilious has garnered secret knowledge of the routes through the wilds the surround the Ishtar Subsector in which their home system lies. The dangers of the Warp currents around the Ishtar Subsector are so great that it is a rare vessel that could travel without a representative of this great house. Gallery File:Lunar_Sangua.png|Lunar Sangua Concept Acknowledgements *'Lexi#2879' Thanks for the Planet Art Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Navigators Category:Planets Category:Moons